Worth The Wait
by Wyvern's Elucidated Brethren
Summary: Sequel to "Rewards". Featuring the stag night! Slash.


  
Wyv a/n: Aww! I love you guys! Your reviews make me so happy! I was sat on my checkout at Sainsbury's today, and I remembered your reviews and just couldn't stop grinning like a total fool for half an hour! I think I really freaked out some of my customers...heh!   
  
Bel: The Hall of Fame... drumroll...  
lore, Prongs, Cat Samwise, Kate, SophieB, Ruka-chan, Jheen, Just Silver, CrystalStarGuardian, Draco's Angels, ema lee, Angel, Allie Potter (yay! you spotted the Father Ted reference! we were wondering when someone was gonna point that out!), and Lelio (something horrible happen to Draco? Hm. Well, if we can think of something nasty for the morning after the stag night.). We love you guys! Biiig hug for you all! *huuuug*  
  
Wyv: Any names you don't recognise, we made up or borrowed from our friends.  
Disclaimer: We own nowt.  
  
Now Read On....  
  
Harry woke up the next morning, and he immediately wished he hadn't. His head felt like it was on fire, and he felt sick. What did I have to drink last night, he thought. He rolled over, and saw Draco watching him, leaning on the pillow, a big grin on his face.   
"Morning," Harry mumbled.   
"Good morning, Harry," said Draco, brightly and louder than was necessary. "What a beautiful morning it is today! I hope no-one's got a HANGOVER!" Harry winced.   
"Who did Dante put in the first ring of Hell under the atheist? The smug bastard!" he retorted. Draco continued looking smug. "How come you never suffer hangovers anyway?"   
"I don't drink as much as you do," replied Draco. "Pass me my wand, I know a useful little hangover-cure spell." Draco performed the spell and then took Harry into his arms.   
  
"Why did I ever say you were crap in bed?" Draco murmured. "It's just not true." Harry smiled and kissed him.   
"We agreed never to mention That Night again," he reminded. Draco just grinned and kissed him again.  
  
"It's your turn to make the breakfast, hon." Draco said at last.  
"What? Excuse me, I made the breakfast last!" retorted Harry.  
"No, I seem to remember I made the breakfast last. A full English."   
"That was on my birthday! It's your turn!" The bickering continued for about five minutes. Finally, Draco clamped his hand over Harry's mouth while Harry was in the middle of his rant.   
"Enough squabbling! I know how we can settle this. Race you to the shower!"  
"What?" Draco was off the bed and out of the door before Harry had disentangled himself from the sheets. Harry got free and sprinted after Draco.  
  
"Hey, that's not fair!" Harry yelled while hammering on the bathroom door, to no avail. "Remind me why I love you again?" he called.  
"Because I'm gorgeous," Draco replied. Harry sighed and turned towards the kitchen.  
"Looks like I'm making the breakfast then!"   
"Scrambled eggs on toast for me," called Draco.  
  
*  
  
Two days later and it was the date of Neville's wedding. Draco had finally managed to buy some new dress robes, of dark purple velvet, and Harry was wearing bottle green robes of satin. Neville was looking extremely nervous as he greeted them at the registry office.  
  
"Hi, guys!" greeted Neville.   
"Hi, Neville. Nervous?" asked Harry. Neville nodded.   
"You'll be fine," said Draco reassuringly, clapping a hand on Neville's shoulder. Neville nodded again, seemingly incapable of speech for the moment. Harry and Draco left him waiting for his bride and went inside, taking their seats.   
  
It was a lovely service, and Neville couldn't stop grinning when he and his bride joined the party at the Leaky Cauldron for the reception.   
"Hey, Neville!" greeted Harry as Neville joined him at the bar. "Congratulations!"  
"Thanks," beamed Neville. "I hear there's congratulations in order for you guys too?" Draco nodded and put his arm around Harry, showing Neville the ring. "Wow, that's nice. Have you got a ring yet, Harry?"   
"No, not yet," replied Harry, giving Draco a meaningful look.   
"Hey, I've told you, it's been ordered, be patient!" replied Draco. Fred laughed as he joined them.   
  
"Neville, you coming to the stag night?" he asked.   
"Stag night?" repeated Harry and Draco.   
"Yeah, you gotta have a stag night. Don't worry, it's all been arranged." Harry and Draco looked dubious at the thought of a stag night arranged by Fred and George.  
"Have you found a vicar yet?" asked Neville, noticing the worried looks Harry and Draco were shooting each other.   
"No," replied Draco, thankful for the change in subject. Fred moved off in search of his brother.   
"Only, my friend who works at the Ministry has a brother who's a vicar. He does gay weddings. Here." Neville pulled a card out of his pocket and gave it to Harry.   
"Thanks, Neville," said Harry, pocketing the card. "Draco, shall we dance?"  
  
*  
  
The wedding was arranged for the 28th August, with the stag night being the Saturday beforehand. Draco and Harry were waiting apprehensively at the meeting place, a little pub in the north of London.   
  
The other members of the party duly arrived; the Weasleys, members of the Hogsmeade Quidditch team, Draco's associates at the Daily Prophet and the old Gryffindors.   
  
"Up you get!" ordered Ginny. "We're all going on a journey before the party splits. Which one's the hen?"   
"Draco," said Harry quickly, and gave Draco a sweet smile as Draco opened his mouth to protest. "Well, you always got on with the girls better than me."   
"Yeah, but that's cos you're always running off with the boys," protested Draco, taking Harry's arm as they were herded out of the pub.   
  
"Ah, here we are!" announced Jamie Jenkins, one of the members of the Quidditch team, coming to a halt outside...  
"A hospital?" asked Harry. Most of the party were already slightly the worse for wear. Draco noticed a girl detach herself from the group and move off along the rows of ambulances.  
"Yeah," grinned Jamie. "Hurry up, Jo!" he shouted at the girl who'd disappeared. "My sister, Jody" he explained to Draco. "She works here. It's starting to rain! Heavily!"   
  
"I can't find our ambulance!" Jody shouted.   
"What do we want an ambulance for?" shouted Draco. He was starting to get worried.   
"To drive!" Jody called back. "Ah, here it is!" There was the sound of an ambulance being started up and driven off. It came to a halt next to the party. "Hop in!" The party climbed in. It was quite cramped in the back of the ambulance, but no-one seemed to mind.   
  
"Draco, put this in your mouth," ordered Fred, handing him a tube.   
"Why?" asked Draco, but complied anyway. Fred poured a huge quantity of beer down a funnel attached to the other end, almost causing Draco to drown.  
"I thought stomach pumps were supposed to be for after!" choked Draco.  
"Nah, these are special ones, for the purpose of getting the hen pissed!" replied George cheerfully. The girls then rounded on Draco and forced him into a wedding dress and veil, which had the usual accessories pinned to it, L-plates, condoms and handcuffs included.   
  
"Jody Jenkins, I feel privileged to know you!" Harry called, slurring his words slightly as he sipped on a beer. "I mean, stealing an ambulance, that has to be the best idea ever!"  
"Yeah," Jody called back. "It was a genius plan, wasn't it!" The ambulance veered sharply. "Hang on, guys, the road's slippery. Normal service will be resumed...oh, shit!" The ambulance had veered onto the pavement and through a shop window. The party jumped out and stood around for a moment, staring at the damage.   
"Leg it!" suggested Seamus, and the party ran off, stags in one direction, hens in another.   
  
The hens stopped running when they had reached the docks.   
"What do we do now?" asked Draco.   
"Find a club!" chorused the girls. Draco agreed, and Hermione pointed out a club that was about twenty yards away, where there just happened to be a Chippendale night.   
  
The hens staggered from the pub at three in the morning, Draco tripping over the hem of the dress.   
"What shall we do now?" asked Ginny.   
"I dunno," said Draco, stumbling around. "I can't stand, I can't even see!"   
"Draco, stop, that's too close to the..." There was a splash and a muffled swearing.   
"Help! Get me out!" Draco managed to yell, while thrashing about in the water. Giggling, the girls threw the lifebelt to him, pulling him out.   
  
To be continued...  
  



End file.
